


Tintinnabulation

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy couldn't stand the ridiculous radishes that hung from the blonde's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintinnabulation

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabbletag5 prompt: Pansy/Luna - earrings

Pansy couldn't stand the ridiculous radishes that hung from the blonde's ears. She could deal with the silver bells threaded through her hair and around her ankles, but the ugly purple vegetables were grating on her nerves. 

If she had noticed when she was younger, she would have banished them, or more likely, cursed them to rot. Pansy ignores the twinge in her stomach and cheeks, ignores _why_ she hasn't noticed the root vegetables until now. 

She has the earrings sent on Valentine's Day- not for romantic reasons of course, but so that Luna isn't suspicious of the anonymous gift. Pansy makes sure that there is no way to link them back to her, and is satisfied with the gift. It's really a gift to herself, she doesn't need to be distracted in her sixth year. 

On the fifteenth, she sees Luna skipping through the halls, smaller silver radishes on her ears, and bells tinkling with each step. Pansy is a little out of it, and she thinks maybe she should find Luna a proper cloak- a longer one with silver piping. She almost doesn't realize Luna's stopped in front of her, an open smile on her face. 

"Thank you."


End file.
